thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stepney's Visit
'Stepney's Visit '''is the tenth and final episode of the nineteenth season. Plot Thomas's Branch Line was busier than ever. The stone traffic was heavily increased and Mavis, Toby, and Percy felt they made over a hundred deliveries of stone per day! Thomas and Daisy were also very busy with passengers. That night, the five engines rested at Ffarquhar. "There's so much work!" said Daisy. "Silly trucks nearly made me come off," said Percy, crossly. "Percy, doesn't that happen like every day? You're so accident prone." "Shut up, Thomas." "What we need is another engine," interrupted Mavis. "That's if any engines are available," said Toby. "Its past Christmas so I doubt any engines are available." Meanwhile, on the Bluebell Railway, Stepney was taking a passenger run. "Its nice to be out and about," he thought. But his line was rather short and sometimes he felt he didn't have enough work to do. "You know," he told his Driver, "I do like it here and all, but my line is very short, and do miss my friends on Sodor." "Hmm, I'll speak to the Manager about that," said his Driver. He returned that night. "Stepney, good news. The Manager spoke to the Fat Controller about coming to visit them, and the Fat Controller said he agreed. We'll set off tomorrow in the morning." "Oh! Yes!" So, the next morning Stepney was fired up and he set off to his long journey to Sodor. Meanwhile, on Sodor, all the engines were excited to hear Stepney would be visiting them. "Finally, some help," groaned Percy. "Help you?" said Gordon. "He's going to work with big Main Line engines, not silly green caterpillars with red stripes." "But you don't need help!" "Whatever." Meanwhile, Stepney had just trundled into Vicarstown. Donald and Douglas were there, preparing to take a heavy goods train to Tidmouth. "Oh! Hullo Stepney. We're juist taking this goods train tae Tidmouth. Go ahead oof uss. The line's cleared," said Douglas. "Hullo! Its nice to see you again." Then, the Stationmaster came up. "All clear," he called to his Driver and Fireman. "Come on, let's go Stepney!" "Now for a nice long run," thought Stepney. Five minutes later, Donald and Douglas set off with their goods train. "Och! This should be easy," said Donald. "Of course," agreed Douglas. "Hmm," said the front truck. "Let's push them, and let's go for that Bluebell engine too." "Ya!" Donald and Douglas began to pick up speed. Their Drivers checked them. "Hold steady, boys!" they called. A while later, Stepney reached Maron. "Now for a drink," he thought. His Fireman pulled the pipe to Stepney's filler cap. "Ahh! That's better. Now let's go! Several engines will want to see me at Wellsworth." Donald and Douglas meanwhile were having difficulties with the trucks. "Stoop pushin'!" they called, but the trucks took no notice. They charged the Hill furiously. They reached the top at last. "Now!" Then, the trucks pushed all their might. "Stoooooooooooop!" cried the Twins. "On! On! On! On!" laughed the silly trucks. Stepney's Driver looked back. "Oh well, for Bluebell's sake! Runaway trucks!" And he lept for the regulator. "Fast Stepney! They'll catch us!" Donald and Douglas did just as they passed Wellsworth! "Sorry, I can't stop!" screamed Stepney to Edward, David, BoCo, Bill and Ben who had been hoping to talk to him. "Hmm," thought David. "Driver, contact Donald or Douglas's crew and tell them to put on the reverser. They'll gradually gain control." "I just hope they don't smash into Tidmouth," sighed Edward. "Stupid trucks," added BoCo. "Or they could make a lovely splash in the sea," suggested Ben. "I'd rather send Gordon to the Smelter's," argued Bill. "Shut up, you two," said BoCo. Meanwhile, Donald's Driver had heard the plan, and he told Stepney's crew what to do. "Darn it! They're holding back!" cried the front truck. "Push harder boys!" The Branch Line engines were waiting at Knapford, when Stepney, Donald and Douglas passed by! "Whoa! Come back, Stepney!" said Percy. "Can't!" "Great," said Thomas. "They're heading for the Big Station," said Mavis. "We have to warn them," said Daisy, and the Station Master told the Tidmouth Station Master. At Tidmouth, Henry, Gordon, James, Duck, Oliver, Paxton, Norman, Winston, and the Fat Controller were waiting to greet Stepney when they got the call. "Hurry!" called the Fat Controller. "Runaway! Clear Platforms 1 and 2!" Gordon quickly moved over. Just as James was about to move - "Oh no! Heading straight FOR ME!" he screamed. Luckily, the runaway had been slowed down, and James had to carefully back away. They were diverted onto a siding. James crashed through the buffers and into the pile of coal. "My shiny red paintwork!" "Och!" exclaimed the Twins. They had no idea what had happened! "That was a close one," sighed Stepney. The Fat Controller rushed over. "Well, Stepney, this certainly has been a 'smashing entrance'. But, uh -" "My shiny red paintwork is ruined!" pouted James. "All right. Let's get things sorted out." Stepney, Donald and Douglas managed to pull James back onto the track. "Well, you will be working on Thomas' Branch," explained the Fat Controller. "Thank you, Sir. I was hoping for that." "And you will get to bring the fireworks to Tidmouth on New Year's Eve." "Oh! Thank you, Sir." Soon, Stepney was working busily with the Ffarquhar Branch Line engines. He was happy to see them all. "You know, I'm glad to be spending New Year's here," said Stepney. "Well, so are we," replied Thomas. "We've missed you." "And we're always looking forward to another good year. Bluebells Forever!" The End. I hope you have all had a Happy New Year. Adventures on Rails will return with its last season on January 23rd, 2015 and on January 19th, the all new short, James and Percy. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Donald and Douglas *David *Bill and Ben *Stepney *BoCo *Daisy *Mavis *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (non-speaking role) *Duck (non-speaking role) *Oliver (non-speaking role) *Delete (non-speaking role) *Paxton (non-speaking role) *Norman (non-speaking role) *Winston (non-speaking role) Locations *Tidmouth *Knapford *Wellsworth *Maron *Vicarstown *Ffarquhar *The Bluebell Railway Trivia *Since the events of this episode take place right after The Spirit of Christmas, this would actually be the third episode of the season since the events between Most Beautiful Station and Flying Objects take place in 2015. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes